


Knowing

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

She knew she should be studying, that’s why she was at the library after all, but all she could do was stare at her. She knew she was doing just fine until she found her notebook last night or at least that’s what she thought she was. She knew she should have closed the notebook as soon as she realized that it was kind of a diary, but once she saw her name written in it, she just couldn’t stop herself. She knew the girl had a crush on someone, she just didn’t know it was her. She knew she was in love with her for some time now and she thought she knew that her feelings would always be unrequited and so she learned to live with it, but now everything was different and she wasn’t sure she knew anything at all. But then Sam looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at her and Brooke suddenly knew exactly what to do…


End file.
